SwordXFire
by Nashi Dragneel Dragonslayer
Summary: Red Diamond has lived a bad life in the orphanage for quite some years. Finally, she makes a break for a magic school, and finds herself landed in Celestial Darkness Academy. There, she meets Soul. (This Soul isn't Soul Eater Evans, he's someone else. No Soul Eater characters reside in this story, but I used Soul Eater as my anime because Soul's magic was based off Soul Eater.)
1. Chapter Prologue

**Prologue: Alastor Kasai**

16 years ago

I rushed into my wife's hospital room. There I saw her. The beautiful elemental girl at my school that could beat up a guy in no time. But now, she didn't look like a warrior. She was weakened, and in labor. Her usually sharp red eyes were distant. Her cat ears were drooping. She was groaning in pain, while the nurses and doctors tried to calm her down. He watched in horror as she writhed in pain.

This went on for hours. The hours past, and my heart was crying out to the heavens in grief. Every minute she screamed in pain, screaming in fear that the baby wouldn't make it. Moaning about the nonstop pain. Gripping the sides of the covers and screeching, even setting them on fire once. Gripping her hair in stress.

 _Why me? Why was I going to lose the most important person in my life? Why, me? GOD WHY!?_ I yelled in my head, forcing back the tears that were forming. Finally, she had the baby. But Red, my wife, was almost completely still, her eyes glazed, slowly dimming.

"No!" I yelled, "Red, no!" I rushed forward to try to talk to her, to tell her everything was going to be okay, that she could relax now. But the doctors pushed me back. I cursed, punched, yelled, but they finally managed to stuff me out the door, then they ran back to her aid. I was left alone outside, worry the only thing I could think about. Making my decision, I pushed myself in, and raced over to Red.

"Red! Red, can you hear me!? Red!" I howled out her name like a wounded dog, even though I'm part cat, just like Red.

I almost gave up when she shuddered weakly.

"Red?" I said softly, almost a whisper.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she gave me a weak smile. Her eyes, once so beautifully bright, were now so delicate, so tired, so pale. So was her skin.

"A-alastor? Is that you? I'm sorry, I'm nearly blinded from the pain….But these old ears of mine can still hear you fine. Isn't that funny?" Red laughed softly and raggedly, and I knew she barely even had the strength to speak.

I forced a smile, tears working their way down my cheeks.

"Shhh…..Don't waste your energy...Don't speak...Save your energy." I tried to smile reassuringly, and was about to get up when her hand shot up and grabbed my wrist.

"ALASTOR!" She yelled with such ferocity she sounded like her old self.

I spun around in surprise, thinking I would once again see the Red I knew; long, flowing, scarlet hair, sharp and stunning blue eyes, confident smile, radiating health. Instead I found myself still looking at the delicate Red I had just seen; scarlet hair tangled, dull blue eyes, a quivering, weak smile, radiating weakness.

"That's better." Red whispered soothingly, her voice barely audible. "Listen to me. I'll always love you." She coughed, her body shuddering violently as she was shaken by a bout of coughing. Her breath shaky, she swallowed and continued.

"Look up there." Red gestured her head towards the window. "You see the blue sky up there? I'll always be watching you from there-"

"No, stop, you're making it sound like you don't think you're gonna make it-"

"Shhh…" She cut me off, pressing her fingers to my mouth. "Listen. Though that's not what I did, you always were there to listen to me. Don't stop now. I want you to raise our baby as well as you can. Do the best you can. You have to be the mother and the father. Teach her things from both sides. Teach her to be strong, with the heart of a lion, but also teach her the more important things. Kindness. Love. Can you do that for me? Please….Tell her I love her. I always have, and always will. When you see the sky at night, I'll be the brightest star up there. I promise."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to do anything to release the grief clenching my heart. Anything to stop this pain. But this was her last request. I was going to do my best to fulfill my promise.

"I promise." Tears slipped down my cheeks like quiksilver. I leaned down and hugged her. Red wrapped her soft arms around my neck.

"Don't be sad. I'm always here. In your heart. Never lose sight of that." She blinked again, but this time her eyes didn't open again. Her grip loosened, and her arms fell to her sides.

He grabbed her hand, desperately searching for warmth. He heard doctors yelling in the background, but all he cared about was Red.

Once again, the doctors pushed me out the room. I heard yells, things like,"She's gone flatline!"

I wrapped myself around her jacket, which she had given to me right before she forced herself not to leave bed anymore. Before the nightmare started. A couple minutes later, the doctors came out, looking sad.

"Alastor," They said, sighing heavily. "We're afraid your wife is dead. But, the baby lives." They brought out a baby girl with red hair and soft blue eyes. She had my red cat ears. "U look just like ur mother," Alastor said, shaking with grief, "I will name you Red Diamond. Red in honor of her, and Diamond in hope that you will be as strong and beautiful as one. In hope you won't end the way Red did." At that, I sat in a chair and cradled her, sobbing.

Later on, I drove home, and sat on the couch, still holding Red Diamond. I was filled with grief. But I started to sing Red's favorite song softly. I wanted Red Diamond to act like Red. I rocked her back and forth softly, and quietly sang "Pompeii", by Bastille. (I know Pompeii wasn't made 16 years ago, but the story of Red Diamond _is_ set a little later than 2016.) When I finally got down to the last lines, my voice broke down, and I sobbed myself to sleep.

 _(Author's Note: Hey guys! I know this is really sad…...And seriously, my heart broke making this. This reminds me all too much of Clannad. But at least Clannad turned out sweetly in the end, right? Hope you continue to read and give me feedback!)_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Red Diamond**_

 _ **Present Day**_

 _Sigh. I hate my life. My dad read a letter 6 years ago that ruined my life. It was by my mom, a couple days before I was born. When I was playing on my 3DS, I heard a cry of sorrow and pain. I immediately ran towards the noise, knowing it was my dad. He went through these mood swings all the time, mostly because of mom. I ran to the scene, but it wasn't what I expected. Not at all._

 _It was_ **WORSE** _. He lay there, gasping for air, his sword jammed in his stomach. He saw me, and his pained and crazed eyes softened._

" _Red Diamond" he said, then choked and coughed up blood, "You look just like your mother." Tears ran down his face, staining the carpet underneath him. He reached up his hand in the air, grasping it. "You must remember that I will always love you." He sighed, "But, I'm too miserable here. I'd rather go to the Underworld. Red…." For one second, his eyes softened, and they glowed warmly._

 _Then he gasped, his eyes widened, and he grew still._

" _No!" I screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _I cried for hours and hours, shaking him, but it was all in vain. He never stirred, never made any sign that he was alive. In my heart, I knew he was dead. I literally had sobbed myself to sleep. In the morning the police came. They immediately took me to a shelter, and from then I was just thrown and shipped around, from shelter to shelter, to the extent that they were having a hard time finding new ones to dump me on. Each time I actually made friends, they would just dump me out like old trash. I_ _ **hated**_ _it. If I met them today, I would set them on fire._

 _I knew I had to get out. So I sent application forms to all types of magic schools, hoping I'd manage to get into one. So that I'd finally find friends that I won't lose so easily. Days passed. I finally gave up hope. The days in the orphanage just staggered by, dragging on and on. I went back to my old routine._

 _Until…. one day, they were sent a letter. It said that I had been accepted to the Celestial Darkness Academy. I'd never seen the shelter owner so happy before. I packed up all my belongings, which could all fit in a small backpack, and they drove me there. The school…..looked magnificent. It was huge, and looked like a modernized castle, with shiny walls changing into all different colors every second. I saw people with all types of crazy looks. Some practicing magic, some taking naps in the grass under the warm sun, people having picnics, talking, laughing…. I was actually a little curious about the inside, but I reminded myself not to get too attached to this school. What if they kicked me out?_

 _Suddenly, a young-looking angel with white hair, purple eyes, and a pink bow in her hair…., WITH CANDY IN IT!?, swooped down with a smile._

" _Hi! My name's Sena Soul! I'll be your principal. Don't worry, you won't get in trouble here! Well, that is, unless you maim or kill one of the students here that is!" As she did that, her eyes literally flashed red like hell, but then turned back to violet just as quick. "Anyways, you're Red Diamond, right?"_

" _Yes, she's Red Diamond. Now can I go!?" The owner of my current orphanage asked stiffly._

" _Yeah, fine, here. You'll need to finish all this paperwork before this month ends, or we'll be sending you a bill. Buh-bye!" Sena Soul touched her, and she disappeared._

" _What did you do!?" I exclaimed, surprise shooting through me._

" _I teleported her back. She was rude...That was irritating. I gave her paperwork in a different language. Language of the angels. She won't understand it_ _ **at all."**_ _Her eyes glinted mischievously._

 _ **Okay. I'm fine with a psychopath as my principal.**_ _I thought in my head._

" _Anyways, welcome to the Celestial Darkness Academy! Your first name is Red Diamond, right? Okay, you're in dorm 47. Your dorm mates with Nashi, Silver Fire, and Sari. Have fun!" Sena Soul exclaimed._

 _I walked to my dorm and lay on the bed. Finally, life in the orphanage was over._

 _(Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry, this was all in italics, the rest of the chapters won't be like this. If you want your characters in this story, just tell me your character, what they look like, how they act, just tell me about them, and I'll think about putting them in my story! Buh-bye!)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Soul**

I peered into my elements book. It was my first class at the academy, and I really didn't want to look stupid. I mean, when I was in normal school,l I was teased ALL the f*cking time. And I HATED it. I had just enrolled here, and I wasn't going to be picked on again. Next time, the bitches who decide to attack me for pleasure at my expense have another thing coming for them. The school bell rang. I had already read the map, so I set out to my first class, still reading the book..

Suddenly, something crashed into me. I looked up in shock and saw a cute redhead with deep blue eyes. Her eyes sparkled with annoyance. My book fell out of my hands as she knocked me backwards.

"Watch where you're going, punk! Unless you're picking a fight!? Because if you are, don't expect me to leave you in one piece, bastard." She cracked her knuckles, eyes sparking angrily.

"N-no!" I said, a bit startled. "I d-didn't mean to bump into you!"

She looked at me, rolled her eyes, and walked away. I kneeled, to pick up my fallen book. I noticed that she had dropped something on the ground. It was her schedule! I looked at it, comparing it to mine, and groaned. She had my 1st, 3rd, and 5th period.

"This is gonna be a _LOOOOOOOOOOOONG_ day." I mumbled as I went to class.

When I walked inside that ginormous classroom, I saw a stern looking teacher, with her brown hair pinned tightly in a bun. I looked around, and groaned. The only seat left was the one next to that red head. I plunked down in the seat, waiting for her to glare at me, which she did. The teacher talked about all the elements, but I sort of just ignored her, putting my head on the desk. Her voice just droned on, and on….How boring.

And I thought I had come to a magic school for a fresh and exciting start. The principal here seemed crazy but nice enough to make me think all the teachers were like that. I glanced up for just a moment, and noticed that the teacher, by the name of Ms. Manners, was only about 22 or 23. And I thought people at that age wouldn't be able to be so strict. I yawned and dozed off to her calm, easy-flowing voice.

After half an hour, I woke up. Where was I? _Oh right, this new magic school with a really boring teacher as my first period. Ughhh….._ After stretching and yawning for a bit, I realized that I couldn't escape this class, so I'd better listen up.

"Okay then, class. I will now call your names, one at a time, and you will tell me what element your parents tried to teach you when you were younger, and how well you did with it. That way, I'll know the majority's progress on each element. And I'll be able to tell who the delinquents of this class are." She flashed eyes at a couple people, including Ms. Redhead next to me. "Any troublemakers in front of me will be punished."

She took off her cloak, revealing some very revealing clothing. (O^O See what I did there?) She took out a glowing pink whip and cracked it, and a loud noise zinged through it with emphasis. Some of the perverted guys in the class nosebleeded and sighed in bliss. I rolled my eyes. I guess I couldn't expect any normal teachers in this crazy place. Whatever.

On the side of me, two fists slammed on the desk. Surprised, I jumped backwards. It was that redhead that the teacher had called Red Diamond during attendance. She stood up, her eyes dancing with angry blue flames.

 _WTF!?_ I thought in my head, shooting her a dirty look.


End file.
